When Friends Are No Longer Friends FINISHED!
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Misty, Ash, and Brock are traveling to the next gym when a fight breaks out between them and they go their seperate ways. Now, it's up to an unlikley four-some of Pikachu, Meowth, Jessie, and James to get them reunited. Will it work? It might. This is in
1. Prolouge

When Friends Are No Longer Friends   
Prolouge   
  
Sunday March 2,2003  
  
I can't belive I'm starting a new story. I have about 7 others to finish! Oh well. Just so everyone   
knows, Pikachu will be talking in this story. It's easier for me and you to understand what he's   
saying.   
  
***Pikachu's P.O.V.***  
  
"It seemed like everything was going so smoothly. Until that day. Before I get to that, let me   
introduce myself. My name is Pikachu. I am the loving Pokemon of Ash Ketchum who is friends   
with Ash and Misty. He's asleep right now, so I'll tell you a story. It happened about a year ago.   
Ash, Misty, Brock, and I were walking through the forest to get to our next gym..."  
  
***Back in time***  
  
Misty-"Hold on. We aren't even close to the next gym!"  
  
Ash-"What do you mean?"  
  
Misty-"See that river?"  
  
Ash-"Yea. What about it?"  
  
Misty-"We just passed it an hour ago!"  
  
  
Ash-"Big deal. And how do you know for sure? Or are you just trying to be a know-it-all?"  
  
"Right then I knew a fight would break out. But I had no idea how bad it would be."  
  
Misty-"HOW DARE YOU YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW IT ALL??!!! LOOK AT   
YOU! YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO HAVE THINGS YOUR WAY!!!!"  
  
Brock-"Misty is right. A lot of the time, you won't listen to either of us."  
  
Ash-"Oh take her side! I knew you would!"  
  
Brock-"Oh yea. Now I'm the bad guy! I thought you were mad at Misty!"  
  
Misty-"Don't try to throw this back at me Mr. Girl-Crazy!"  
  
"I then knew that it was going to be bad since Brock had never been part of our fights."  
  
Ash-"You know what? I can stand traveling with you two anymore! I'm going solo!"  
  
Misty-"Me to!"  
  
Brock-"Same here!"  
  
"Ash called me onto his sholder and then left. I feared that I would never see my other two   
friends again just because of a lousy fight."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Did you like it? Review! Review! Review!  
  
  
  



	2. Part 1

When Friends Are No Longer Friends   
Part 1   
  
Wednesday March 5,2003  
  
Must be on a role today. Enjoy my 72nd story on this site! By the way, when Pikachu talks to   
Aash, Ash only hears pikas.  
  
"It was so depressing for the next few days. I missed hearing Togepi's cute little voice. I missed   
hearing Misty make jokes. I missed Brock's cooking. But did Ash care? Was he thinking about   
me? No! He always said he cared about his Pokemon, but he didn't seem to ask if I wanted to   
leave.I was a little angry and he knew it..."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Ash-"Come on Ppikachu! Let's go! We have a big day."  
  
Pikachu-"No way!"  
  
Ash-"What?"  
  
Pikachu-"You heard me. I'm not moving one spot."  
  
Ash-"Come on Pikachu! Stop joking around."  
  
Pikachu-"I'm not. I'm seriously not going anywhere."  
  
Ash-***Getting impatient*** "Come ON Pikachu!"  
  
Pikachu-"Don't nag me. You know what I'll do."  
  
Ash-"COME ON!"  
  
"Well, he had pushed it. I let out all my anger at that time in a gigantic Thunderbolt."  
  
Ash-"Oh I see! You're just like Misty and Brock! You hate me to!"  
  
"He had never yelled at me before."  
  
Pikachu-"I'm sorry."  
  
Ash-"It's all right. Come on."  
  
"That night was a crystal clear night. The stars were gently glowing with little twinkles. I looked   
over at Ash. He was asleep. I got up and left, hoping I could find help to bring us back   
together..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well, another less part for me to do. This story might only be 6 parts. I don't know. Review   
please!  
  
  



	3. Part 2

When Friends Are No Longer Friends   
Part 2   
  
Saturday March 8,2003  
  
Another weekend! It seemed like it would never come. My goal right now is to have 100 stories up by June 1st. Maybe it'll happen.  
  
"I walked for a few hours, and didn't come across anyone. After a long time, I finally heard snoring in a bush nearby and rushed over. I was excited and thought I might have gotten to find help at last! I parted the bushes and my heart sank like a stone. It was Team Rocket. I thought for sure that there was no possible way I could get them to help me, but it was worth a shot. I prodded Meowth on the head..."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Meowth-"Wha-?"  
  
Pikachu-"Meowth. I need your guy's help."  
  
"Meowth looked up and saw it was me."  
  
Meowth-"So. You finally decided to come with us, did you?"  
  
Pikachu-"No. I need you, Jessie, and James to help me."  
  
Meowth-"What for? We're not nice guys!"  
  
Pikachu-"Just get them up."  
  
Meowth-"Fine."  
  
"He then walked over and lightly tapped them on the head."  
  
Meowth-"Jessie. James. Wake up."  
  
Jessie-"Meowth. It's 3:30 in the morning. What do you want?"  
  
Meowth-"Look over there."  
  
"He pointed at me. Jessie and James got a grin on their face that I didn't like."  
  
Jessie-"Talk about a sheep walking up to a lion. He practically walked into our hands!"  
  
Pikachu-"I need your guy's help."  
  
James-"What did he say Meowth?"  
  
Meowth-"He needs our help."  
  
Jessie-"WE don't help anyone."  
  
Pikachu-"Just listen. I need you to help me get me and my friends back together."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay. I know it's boring. It's called I'm laying out the plot and conflict. Oh, about another story, for my first one, I need ideas about things you want to happen to Tteam Rocket. I'm stumped.   
Review!  
  



	4. Part 3

When Friends Are No Longer Friends   
Part 3   
  
Monday March 31,2003  
  
I am on Spring Vacation!! Which means I'm going to be writing a lot. Sorry I haven't updated   
this story for about a month. I'll probably finish it this week.  
  
James-"Fat Chance. Why would we do that?"  
  
Pikachu-"I don't know, but you guys were the only ones Ii could find!"  
  
"They were silent as if I had just gave a compliment. After what seemed like hours they finally   
responded."  
  
Jessie-"Fine. But what would we get out of it?"  
  
Pikachu-"I've been saving some money."  
  
"I then took my hands from behind my back and showed them $1,000."  
  
Meowth-"Allright. You got a deal."  
  
"I handed the money over and we immediatly started making a plan."  
  
Pikachu-"How would that work? We'd have to track all three of them down?"  
  
"Suddenly, I got an idea for how we could get Brock to a certain area. I whispered it to Meowth   
and he translated. Jessie and James started laughing."  
  
Jessie-"I know that would work! Now what about the other 2?"  
  
"I said a plan on how to get Misty to the same location and Ash as well. We agreed and hatched   
out who was going to look for who. Me and Meowth were going to look for Brock. Jessie was   
going to look for Misty and James was going to look for Brock. Once we found them, we would   
hatch our plans."  
  
To be continued...  
  
I know that how they set up Brock will make everyone laugh in the next chapter. Review please!  
  
  



	5. Part 4

When Friends Are No Longer Friends   
Part 4  
  
Monday March 31,2003  
  
Maybe with any luck I can finish this story today! I think this story might only be 6-8 Parts long.  
  
"Meowth and Ii began our search immediatly along with Jessie and James. Meowth had a good   
sense of direction so he lead the way so I wouldn't get lost. After about an hour, I smelled   
Brock's familar cooking. Meowth and I grinned at each other and hatched our plan. We began to   
set up signs that lead a ways into the forest. They said things like "Girl looking for date." and   
"Lady looking for that ruged man.". We placed the last sign by Brock which said "Looking for a   
hhoooottt guy." by Brock and whistled. Brock looked over at the sign and immediatly satrted   
drooling and following them. Meanwhile, later Ii heard from Jessie and James. This is what I   
remember her saying..."  
  
Jessie-"Ah. There she is. I might as well get started."  
  
"She began setting up yet more signs that lead to the same spot. They said things like "Trainer   
who will cream any water Pokemon Trainer." and "Water Pokemon are the weakest.". Once she   
was done, she whistled and Misty looked over and saw the sign."  
  
Misty-"Water Pokemon are the weakest??!! I'll show that Trainer!!"  
  
"She gathered her things and started running off. Now James told me about Ash. He was doing   
usual training but had a worried look like hge was wondering where I was. James began to set up   
signs which said things like "Best trainer of all who dares challange me." and "Looking for   
wimpy Trainers who I can beat easily.". The same applied for James. When he was done, he   
whistled, Ash looked over, saw the sign and ran in the direction it was pointing. We got there   
before they did and that's when I was informed. We hid just as they came bursting out of the   
trees."  
  
Brock-"You're not a hot girl!"  
  
Misty-"You aren't someone who could cream water Pokemon!"  
  
Ash-And you aren't some hot-shot Trainer!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
There's a surprise in the next part. Anyway, review!  
  



	6. Part 5

When Friends Are No Longer Friends   
Part 5   
  
Tuesday April First,2002  
  
Happy April Fool's Day! I am on a roll with this story which is good! I'm trying to finish all but 1   
which will take me about 3 years to complete considering it will have about 120 parts(A New   
Friend). Anyway, I'm dedicating this to Ttogepretty. Again, thanks for sending in my stories!  
  
Brock-"There was supposed to be a hot girl here!"  
  
Ash and Misty-"There was supposed to be some hot-shot trainer to!"  
  
Misty-"What's going on?"  
  
"I remebered that ropes suddenly wraped around them so they couldn't get away from each other.   
That's when we stepped out from behind the bushes..."  
  
Misty, and Brock-"Team Rocket!"  
  
Ash-"And Pikachu? What's going on??!!"  
  
Jessie-"Meowth will translate."  
  
Meowth-"Okay. Start talking Pikachu."  
  
"I began talking and Meowth began translating."  
  
Meowth-"That day was really hurtful. Ash, you went away from Brock and Misty not thinking   
about my feelings. You guys have had worse fights than that so why did we seperate?"  
  
"I remember the silence. Then Ash spoke."  
  
Ash-"I guess it was kind of dumb huh?"  
  
Brock-"Now that you think about it, it was."  
  
Misty-"Yeah. I forgive."  
  
Ash and Brock-"Me to."  
  
"Jessie and James went and untied them and I hopped back up on Aash's shoulder."  
  
Jessie-"I think we should leave them alone today."  
  
James-"Good point."  
  
"With that, they left and slowly walked away."  
  
The End.  
  
Another story finished! Yaaaaaaaaa! Please review.  
  



End file.
